A Cheap Thrill
by captaindynamite
Summary: He was addicted to the other man, his only problem was that he utterly hated him.


**Quite honestly not sure where this came from, I just went with it. I'm trying a new of writing sorta, hinting more towards the sex without going too far into detail. Enjoy, I own no one.**

The bar was loud, the lights dizzying almost as everyone danced on the dance floor, their bodies moving together in messy mix of colors. A small dark haired boy sat at the bar, spinning silently around and around on his bar stool, the music thudding off his ears. A soft murmur escaped his lips as he spun, the lyrics to unrecognizable song spewing venomously from his lips. He wasn't sure what drew him to the bar that evening, he hadn't gotten drunk off a cheap bottle of beer; he hadn't gone out to scoop out his next ring rat. He hadn't done anything a guy in his position would have done. Instead, he sat on that worn out bar stool, spinning around and around, his gaze locked unmoving on the ceiling above him.

In the distance, over the music, he could hear the catcalls of his fellow co-workers. They littered the bar from every corner; they had quite literally taken over. A few ring rats were scattered around, clinging drunkenly to one of the guys, whispering false desires into their ears in hopes of a cheap fuck before dashing away in the dark of the night. He didn't want any of that. And it wasn't because one of the rats had drawn his attention. A few of them had, but he couldn't bring himself to go with them, even if that was his stereotypical way. In the past, he had been used to running off with a rat or two, disappearing into a room for an hour or so before leaving, his needs fulfilled. But not tonight, tonight he couldn't dare to do it. His mind was trapped on something else, or rather someone else, someone that he hadn't seen in well over three months.

As that thought crept through his mind, Alex slowly stopped spinning around, letting himself slowly calm down as he turned his solemn brown eyes to those around him. A few seats down he could see an obviously drunk James Storm slumped over the bar, a cold beer clutched violently in his hand. Next to him sat Robert, tugging as hard as he could at the drunk man's arm. Alex turned his gaze from the normalcy of those two and looked around; spotting the ring rats that had drawn his attention earlier. He stood from the bar and walked his way to them, a slight stumble in his steps from all the spinning.

Alex didn't have to utter a word as they stood up from the table and clamped tightly onto his arms. He bit down on his lower lip as he turned and headed for the door. Although he had tried to deny himself the emotionless romp, he couldn't stop himself from taking those two girls up to his room. Two hours later, he had counted silently in his head as he hovered above the redheaded chick, he walked out of the room, not even caring as the girls laid passed out on the bed. His heart wasn't in it anymore, though he seriously doubted if it ever was before.

He quietly made his way down the hall; his hands adjusting his rustled shirt, his unbuckled pants. He looked like he had barely gotten out of the room alive, but he knew better. He finally got his shirt fixed and was moving to re-buckle his pants when he crashed into someone, knocking him right back to the floor where he laid sprawled, the air knocked out of him.

Slowly, Alex lifted his head, his gaze traveling up the body standing in front of him, his eyes resting on the face staring down at him, an amused expression dancing across their face. A soft fuck spewed from Alex's lips as he lay back again, his hands reaching down uncontrollably to his pants, moving to re-buckle his pants again.

"Running from another cheap fuck are we Alex?" asked the person, his voice unknowingly sending a shiver through Alex's body.

He dropped his hands wordlessly from his pants, staring up at the other man, "What the fuck do you want Austin?" he asked exasperatedly, lifting his head to look at him better.

A simple shrug was the only response he got as Austin dropped to his knees. Alex watched, unmoving, as Austin crawled over him, stopping just a few inches below his waist. He could smell the hint of cheap beer swarming around him. He watched swallowing visibly as the other man reached to his pants, buckling him back up. He flinched as his fingers touched his skin lightly, a spark of electricity sparking through him. Alex didn't even notice as Austin stood up again, smirking at him before walking over him and stumbling down the hall.

Alex rolled onto his stomach, watching Austin disappear into a room further down the hall before crawling up to his knees. He dropped his hands to his belt, his fingers playing with the cool metal. He staggered to his feet and walked down to his own room, dropping wordless on the bed. He could smell the hint of the two ring rats on his bed and he lifted himself up, staring at their passed out bodies.

A growl escaped him as he picked them up, and carried them to the hall, dumping them uncaringly on the floor before slamming the door shut. He returned once more to his bed and fell back on it, his hands finding their way to the top of his pants again. He touched the belt; let the cold metal send a shiver up his spine as he played with it, his eyes closing as he remembered back to those few seconds in the hall. He could feel Austin's touch on him again and he growled again, opening his eyes suddenly and sitting up.

He couldn't figure out why he had gotten such a reaction from Austin, but he didn't like it. At least not tonight he didn't like it. He walked to the door of his room, and threw it open, grabbing the wrist of one of the ring rats walking outside. He didn't even care that the other two were still passed out outside of his room. He threw the rat on the bed and climbed on, closing his eyes as he tried to get his mind away from earlier.

An hour later, he threw the rat out with the others, dropping back on the bed and climbing underneath the covers. He closed his eyes, ready to sleep now more than before, but just as he settled into a comfortable spot in the bed, his mind shifted slowly back towards Austin. This time, he could see his body below him, those lips that smirked so evilly at him moist, begging him to kiss him. He growled in frustration and threw himself out of bed, grabbing his clothes and dressing again. He sat silently on the bed, deciding to just stay up for the entire night, that way those thoughts wouldn't overtake him again.

But as he sat there, his eyes drifted shut again and he fell back, drifting off to sleep as the thoughts once more crept into his brain. He could feel Austin's hot breath as his skin, his voice whispering his name over and over again, and although Alex wanted to get rid of these annoying thoughts, he welcomed them this time, giving into them just this once.


End file.
